Eiko
by Senf
Summary: Oneshot Mostra o porquê de Sesshoumaru odiar tanto os humanos e o Inuyasha... Mostra um pouco do passado e um pouco do futuro.


_Chovia forte; o jovem príncipe, por mais que estivesse trancado dentro do castelo, podia ouvir os gritos de ódio e dor de seus aproximadamente dez irmãos. E pensar que um dia eles foram aproximadamente cinqüenta irmãos..._

_"Eu quero sair!" O príncipe de não mais de seis anos, gritou para a única pessoa que estava lá com ele, uma de suas irmãs mais velhas._

_"Não, Sesshoumaru. Você me esperará aqui. Voltarei para te buscar, assim que derrotarmos os inimigos." A garota, também princesa e já adulta, respondeu._

_"Mas... Nossos irmãos estão morrendo... Este Sesshoumaru quer ajudar..." Ele falou isso com a voz mais séria possível, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o desespero._

_"Já disse que não." Ela deu as costas e se dirigiu à porta. "Se sair daqui, os youkais cães não terão mais nenhum herdeiro decente no mundo. Você nos é a nossa última esperança para a sobrevivência do clã." A irmã de Sesshoumaru, que aliás era muito parecida com ele, trancou-o sozinho no quarto sem dizer mais nada._

_Sesshoumaru sentou-se no chão em total silêncio. Ele não tinha como sair daquela sala, pois havia um selo que lacrava o lugar. Se todo o seu clã morresse, os youkais gatos iriam conseguir quebrar o selo e iriam matá-lo facilmente; Se pelo menos um cão sobrevivesse, ele teria chances de ser libertado e de escapar dali com vida._

_"Maldição..." Sesshoumaru sussurrou isso e apertou suas garras na mão direita, até sangrar. Tudo era culpa de seu pai. Se ele não tivesse se apaixonado por uma reles humana, os youkais Gatos, outrora grandes aliados, não teriam atacado os Cães. Se não fosse por aquela paixão tola de Inu no Taisho... Os Gatos nunca os teriam visto como fracos. Agora, o clã inteiro dos Cães ia rio abaixo. A mãe de Sesshoumaru, a qual era a mesma mãe de seus dez irmãos vivos e de quarenta mortos, fora a primeira a morrer nas mãos dos gatos. Depois, um a um, seus irmãos pereceram. Em dois meses, dos cinqüenta irmãos, apenas dez sobreviveram... Até agora. Nenhum dos irmãos da mesma ninhada de Sesshoumaru tiveram a mesma sorte que ele de sobreviver a um ataque dos gatos. Ele era o último filhote, da última ninhada. Ele sempre fora o mais forte e o mais esperto daquela ninhada. Mas, por isso mesmo, sentia-se culpado pela morte dos outros._

_Sesshoumaru assustara-se. Ouvira um rosnado forte, cheio de tristeza e raiva. Ele reconheceu este rosnado como sendo o daquela irmã que estava com ele há pouco, e entendeu que ela era a única que ainda permanecia viva._

_Ele fechou os olhos com força e desta vez, fincou as garras da outra mão, até sangrar novamente. "Traidor..." Amaldiçoava o pai pela escolha que fizera. Inu no Taisho trocara todo o seu clã por uma humana grávida de um hanyou, meio-irmão de Sesshoumaru. _

_Não. Ele não aceitaria este irmão. Nunca. Por causa deste ser, seu pai estava longe, junto da humana. Ele não voltaria para salvá-lo há tempo, nem para salvar sua irmã. Aliás, querida irmã. A única pessoa neste mundo que um dia dedicou-se a ele, sem contar com a sua mãe. Ela era a mais velha da primeira ninhada. Era a mais forte, a mais perigosa, a mais cruel. Pelo menos, era assim que Inu no Taisho via sua filha mais velha. Para Sesshoumaru, ela era uma deusa. Mesmo que ela tivesse toda esta fama de assassina, ela era muito amável com ele. Mas ninguém nunca percebera. Ninguém nunca percebera que ele existia. Era verdade que sua mãe lhe dava atenção, mas ela não cuidava muito dele, então ele também acabara por não gostar muito dela, pois não estava acostumado. Mas... Eiko (1). Eiko era um nome que ele nunca se esqueceria. Eiko... sua irmã. Ela era perfeita. Talvez com muito esforço ele chegasse aos pés dela, um dia. Mas por enquanto, ele não merecia nem o nome que possuía... Enquanto ela, merecia._

_Eiko abriu a porta, fazendo extremo barulho e desconcentrando Sesshoumaru._

"_Vamos embora!" falou para ele, que se assustara com os ferimentos dela. Ela iria morrer em pouco tempo._

"_Minha irmã... Deveríamos cuidar de seus ferimentos..." Ela pegou-o no colo, ignorando seus comentários._

"_Não há mais tempo." Saiu do quarto com ele no colo, sem pressa. Por mais que ela tentasse se apressar, não conseguia._

_Sesshoumaru olhou a sua volta. Todos os seus irmãos e irmãs que sobreviveram até aquele dia estavam mortos. Mortos, ensangüentados, envenenados, disformes, reconhecidos apenas pelo cheiro. Ele não se importou com o que viu. Não demonstrou nada, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Também havia muitos youkais gatos mortos. Centenas, no mesmo estado que seus irmãos. Ele sorriu maldosamente ao ver os gatos dilacerados._

"_Você é um garoto forte, Sesshoumaru." Eiko falava, com leve grau de dificuldade "Te admiro." Afagou-lhe o cabelo._

_Sesshoumaru tentara sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Só conseguiu demonstrar aquela face de indiferente. Mesmo assim, agradeceu a ela dando-lhe um abraço._

"_Sesshoumaru... Estou para morrer. Quero que saiba que você não deve... Odiar nosso pai por ter... Escolhido uma humana. Não o odeie por não ter vindo nos ajudar." Sesshoumaru assustara-se. Ouvir tais palavras de um de seus outros irmãos ou de um de seus pais, não teria tanto efeito. Mas veio dela, uma pessoa considerada por muitos, fria e cruel. "Sabe, Sesshoumaru. Mesmo que nosso pai não tivesse nos traído... Nós nos mataríamos por poder, pelas terras dele. Assim, é melhor. Você não precisará dividir as terras... Com ninguém. Nem com o meio-irmão que um dia você conhecerá. Pois ele não é, nem ao menos, filho de uma humana poderosa, como uma sacerdotisa. Aquela mulher... Não passa de uma princesa humana comum. Por isso, Sesshoumaru, nunca subestime sacerdotisas e monges, por mais que você fique mais forte que eles... E muito menos, subestime suas crianças, que aprendem tão rápido quanto os filhotes de youkais."_

_Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça positivamente e mostrou que estava bem atento às palavras dela._

"_Este Sesshoumaru... Nunca brigaria pelas nossas terras com você, minha irmã. Nunca." respondeu._

"_Você diz isso agora, Sesshoumaru. Mas, quando ficar um pouco mais velho... Irá querer mais poder e não irá se importar em destruir tudo e todos a seu caminho... Esquecendo-se de seu próprio sangue." Ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela pensara em Inu no Taisho, e ficou triste._

"_Minha irmã... Como você pediu, não odiarei nosso pai... Mas... Eu prometo também que... Se um dia eu tiver algum descendente... Eu não irei traí-lo. E também não trairei... Nenhum aliado meu."_

_Ela sorriu para ele e colocou-o sentado sobre a raiz de uma árvore, próxima do castelo. "Daqui, Sesshoumaru, você continuará sozinho. Eu não tenho mais forças para andar. Quero que adentre esta floresta e suba o monte. Quando chegar lá em cima, encontrará Myouga, a pulga, que te ajudará..." Eiko encostou sua testa na dele "Fique com isto, Sesshoumaru." Ela arrancou um de seus caninos e deu a ele "Um dia, isto pode lhe ser útil..." Sesshoumaru pegou o canino com cuidado e guardou-o num dos bolsos que ficam por dentro do quimono. Ele não sabia o que fazer com o canino, mas talvez ele descobrisse um dia. "Vá embora..." Ela deu-lhe um beijo na testa e encostou-se na árvore, esperando que fosse morrer logo._

"_Sayonara." Ele foi embora sem nem olhar para trás, com seus pensamentos de ódio pelos gatos e de que formas ele se vingaria deles. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia ódio pelo meio-irmão... e pela sua mãe humana, amaldiçoando todos os seres humanos neste mundo. _

* * *

"Como prometi, Eiko..." Sesshoumaru pensava, estando de volta ao castelo, ou melhor, estando de volta no lugar onde era o castelo. Havia passado duzentos anos. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin, a garota humana que o acompanhava já há alguns anos, falara "Esse lugar me dá arrepios..." Ela tinha seus quinze anos, talvez um pouco mais.

"É um cemitério de youkais." Sesshoumaru respondeu.

"Anh...?" Rin fora treinada por Sesshoumaru e Jyaken para sentir energias malignas e matar youkais para sua própria proteção, caso Sesshoumaru não estivesse por perto. De certa forma, era uma assassina de youkais.

"Houve uma batalha há duzentos anos. Meus últimos irmãos sobreviventes, morreram aqui, junto do inimigo." Estas palavras foram suficientes para satisfazer a curiosidade de Rin. Jyaken apenas olhava tudo, abismado.

"Ssessshoumaru-sssama... Eu não sssabia que o sssenhor tinha irmãosss..."

Sesshoumaru abriu um sorriso maldoso. "É claro que não. Todos morreram muito antes de você pensar em nascer." Jyaken teve a ligeira impressão de que sua vida diminuíra alguns séculos, por ter feito seu Lorde sorrir maldosamente.

Rin voltou a encarar o chão, incrédula.

"O que foi desta vez, Rin?" Sesshoumaru percebeu mais uma dúvida que pairava no ar e resolvera responder.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... Eu queria saber... Se seus irmãos... Tiveram um enterro digno de príncipes e princesas..."

Sesshoumaru achou graça da preocupação da garota, mas não demonstrou nada. Ele estava, pouco a pouco, voltando a sentir seus próprios sentimentos.

"Tiveram. Alguns dias depois da batalha." Respondeu, friamente.

"E onde estariam os túmulos deles? Eu gostaria de pôr flores... Porque se foram seus irmãos, eles deviam ser youkais muito dignos..."

"Vamos." Ele falou, indo a uma direção próxima de uma floresta. Rin e Jyaken apenas seguiram em silêncio. Imaginando que Sesshoumaru iria ver os túmulos, Rin catou todas as flores que pôde pelo caminho.

Eles chegaram num lugar meio escondido pela floresta, onde tinha apenas um tipo de portal de pedra.

"É aqui." Sesshoumaru falou.

Rin já ouvira falar que o túmulo de grandes youkais era um portal para o verdadeiro túmulo. Isto fora Jyaken quem contara para ela, há alguns anos. Este portal, se aberto, levaria ao verdadeiro túmulo dos irmãos de Sesshoumaru... Ela largou as flores na frente do portal e ficou em dúvida se fazia uma oração ou não. Afinal, eles eram youkais. Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela estava novamente em dúvida e viu do que era. "Não precisa fazer uma oração, se não quiser." Rin entendeu esta frase de Sesshoumaru como um 'faça o que bem desejar', e ela fez uma rápida oração, pois ele já estava se retirando.

"Andem logo. Temos muito que fazer." Sesshoumaru falou "Vamos reconstruir o castelo, exatamente como e onde era. Chamaremos, depois, outros para ajudarem na reconstrução." Ele retirou o colar que usava, que continha um único canino de cachorro e viu que este brilhava levemente. Sua irmã sempre protegeria quem o possuísse. "Rin, use isto." Ele jogou o colar para ela. Dado de boa vontade, o canino protegeria o dono. Mas se fosse roubado, ele provavelmente amaldiçoaria quem o usasse. "Vai te proteger, Rin." Ela apenas sorriu. Seu Lorde podia ser sempre frio e cruel, mas no fundo, no fundo, era a melhor pessoa do mundo. Pelo menos para ela e Jyaken.

"Obrigado, Eiko." Sesshoumaru sussurrou para o vento, mas Rin e Jyaken não puderam ouvir nada "Agora, você protege um dos seres mais importantes a mim... Uma fêmea humana... Que não será como a mãe de nosso meio-irmão." Ele pensou, sorrindo mentalmente. Rin amarrou o colar, contente por ser um presente vindo de seu Lorde. Ela examinou o canino.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," começou ela "Este canino por acaso é seu...?" Questionou-o.

"Não. Era de minha irmã mais velha."

"Ela devia gostar muito do senhor, não? Eu posso sentir um poder neste canino, realmente. É como se protegesse quem o usa..."

"Ela me deu quando eu ainda era um filhote."

Rin deu mais um daqueles sorrisos animados dela e falou, "E o senhor me deu o canino porque gosta muito de mim, não?"

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, pois sabia que Rin já sabia a resposta. Por mais que ele não admitisse da boca pra fora, ele se apegara a ela... Como um dia apegara-se a sua irmã.

* * *

_**Eiko significa Glória.**_

**COMENTEM, PLS! Y.Y**

**Nhaa vocês gostaram? o eu gostei u.u" eu escrevi isso numa das minhas crises de preguicite aguda, em que eu começo a escrever novas fanfics e abandono as minhas outras ¬¬ não me lembro nem como eu tive essa idéia u.u simplesmente sentei na frente do computador e comecei a digitar XDD Se vocês acham esta one-shot algo digno de uma review, então, por favor, COMENTEEEEEEMM! T.T nhaa, eu sei que está curto, mas eu estava com preguiça de detalhar ¬¬**

**Ja matta ne, minna-san!**


End file.
